Don't Go
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada yunho, lalu bagaimana dengan jaejoong sang tunangan? FF/ Yunjae - Don't Go/ Oneshoot.


**Title : Don't Go**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : ... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Lil Angst**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**[ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

Namja chinguku, tidak tunanganku...

Seorang anggota kepolisian yang bertanggung jawab, disegani, dan tentu saja tampan dengan rahang dan hidungnya yang kokoh. Tunanganku...

Kini aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis disaat bersamaan, kami saling membagi cinta, kasih sayang dan aku sangat mencintainya, sangat sangat mencintainya.

I love him and my heart still for him...

Till the end...

.

.

Author POV

.

Seorang namja cantik melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah markas besar nan mewah milik kepolisian Seoul, senyum itu tak pernah hilang dibibirnya.

"jaejoong-sshi? senang melihatmu" seorang namja berseragam menyapanya saat memasuki tempat tersebut.

"terimakasih, ah apa yunho didalam?" tanya namja cantik yang memang jaejoong itu pada namja berseragam yang tak lain jinwoo itu. Jinwoo hanya mengangguk.

Jaejoong kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya itu.

"bagaimana mungkin kalian tak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini! bahkan seorang kadet pun kupikir bisa untuk menyelesaikannya! kalian-"

"yun..." tanpa mengetuk pintu, jaejoong langsung masuk keruangan tersebut.

Menghentikan ucapannya atau lebih tepatnya kemarahan namja tampan itu pada bawahannya, namja tampan itu melihatnya dalam diam.

"kita lanjutkan masalah ini nanti, kalian kembali ke tugas masing-masing" perintahnya pada keempat bawahannya.

Tap...

"yunnie kenapa kau galak sekali" jaejoong menghampiri kursi kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu, didudukannya tubuhnya dengan nyaman dipangkuan namja tampan yang dipanggilnya yunnie itu.

"kau sudah makan siang?" namja tampan yang tak lain memang yunho itu malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Mengalihkan.

"kau tahu aku kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang, jika aku tak kemari mungkin kau akan menghabisakan jam makan siangmu dengan memarahi bawahanmu"

Lihatlah bagaimana jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal mendapati tunangannya itu selalu melupakan makan siangnya.

"aku mencintaimu..."

Chu~

Yunho mencium bibir jaejoong lalu tersenyum pada tunangan cantiknya itu, namun namja cantik itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi cinta saja tak akan menyembuhkan sakit magh-mu" jaejoong berkata dengan nada tajam pada yunho.

"arraseo, kka, jam makan siangku hampir berakhir" yunho mengajaknya namun dilihatnya tunangannya itu yang malah semakin diam merenggut.

Kerutan itu jelas terlihat didahi yunho, seingatnya dia tak salah bicara, yunho terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafasnya menyadari sesuatu, lalu pelan dia mencium bibir jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Bibir cherry-nya menyambut sapuan hangat bibir hati yunho dengan tangan yang mengalung nyaman dileher yunho.

"kau ini..." yunho mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas setelah melepas ciuman lembut namun panjang sebelumnya, jaejoong terkekeh. "gomawo yunnie"

Keduanya lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat yunho bekerja menangani kasus-kasus yang menurut jaejoong sangat membahayakan tunangannya itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu yunho menjemput jaejoong dikantor tempat tunangannya itu bekerja, Kim corp. Di Kim corp itulah jaejoong menjabat sebagai salah satu Direktur.

Tak salah karena perusahaan itu milik keluarganya dan dikelola langsung oleh kakeknya yang kini menjabat Presdir.

"yun..." dilihatnya namja cantik itu yang melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan lobi gedung mewah tersebut.

"kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya saat mobilnya sampai didepan jaejoong, jaejoong hanya menggeleng kemudian berjalan kesisi mobil yang lain.

"lelah sekali..."

Satu kecupan itu kembali terlihat diantara keduanya sampai yunho kembali pada kendalinya untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"mau makan dirumah?" tanya jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada tunangannya yang kini sedang menyetir itu.

Rumah yang dimaksud jaejoong adalah kediaman kim, yunho sudah tahu jika makan malam dikediaman kim, itu artinya dia akan melihat jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk memasak meski lelah.

"tidak, kita makan malam diluar saja..."

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

Keduanya sampai disebuah restoran makanan korea dan langsung memesan makanan, tentu saja dengan jaejoong yang memilihkan semua menu makan yang akan disantap.

"rasanya terlalu manis..." komentar jaejoong saat menyuapkan sesendok sup berkuah pedas kedalam mulutnya.

"kau mengomentari apapun yang kau lihat dan rasakan" yunho terkekeh menanggapi sikap tunangannya. Jaejoong merenggut.

Melihatnya yunho semakin terkekeh, dia menarik hidung bangir milik jaejoong, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan merenggut, kau terlihat jelek..." sengaja yunho untuk menggoda jaejoong yang terlihat masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Meski keduanya selalu terlihat bersama bahkan setiap hari yunho akan mengantarkan dan menjemput jaejoong di Kim corp, jaejoong merasa begitu kesepian belakangan ini.

Yunho semakin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas tambahannya di kepolisian.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yunho saat menyadari raut murung jaejoong, jaejoong hanya diam menatapnya.

Biarkan yunho berpikir karena namja tampan itulah yang membuatnya murung seperti itu, yunho menghela nafasnya.

"kau tahu tingkat kriminalitas di Korea saat ini begitu meningkat"

"aku tahu, sangat tahu..." mendengar jawaban jaejoong, yunho kemudian bangkit lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk disamping tunangannya itu.

"kau tahu apa kabar baiknya?" yunho meraih pinggang ramping jaejoong dan memeluknya dari samping. Jaejoong menggeleng padanya.

"Gwangju, aku menerima tugas disana dan kau bisa ikut"

Mata jaejoong langsung berbinar, dia menatap yunho senang, Gwangju? itu artinya yunho akan membawanya ke kampung halamannya.

Rumah orangtua yunho di Gwangju...

"aku tak khawatir meninggalkanmu untuk tugas karena disana umma dan keluargaku akan menjagamu untukku"

"yunnie... aku mencintaimu..." jaejoong langsung memeluk yunho disampingnya, yunho hanya terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang jaejoong.

"rapihkan baju-bajumu, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi..."

Beberapa kali yunho mengajaknya untuk pergi kerumah kedua orangtuanya di Gwangju dan itu membuat jaejoong merasa sangat senang.

"aku akan memberitahu kim appa dan meminta ijin membawamu pergi..." tambah yunho yang tak didengar jaejoong saking senangnya dia, yunho menggeleng.

.

.

.

Mr & mrs jung menyambut kedatangan yunho dan jaejoong didepan rumah mereka, jaejoong turun terlebih dulu dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"bagaimana kabar kalian? jae, kami merindukanmu..."

"jadi maksudnya hanya jaejoong yang kalian rindukan? menyebalkan sekali" yunho tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"anak nakal ini, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"baik, siang ini aku akan langsung ke kantor pusat di Gwangju"

Kedua appa dan anak itu sekilas mengobrol sampai mrs jung mengajaknya untuk masuk dan membiarkan koper-koper yunho dan jaejoong dibawa pembantu mereka.

"umma, aku akan membantu yunho merapihkan pakaian kami..." mrs jung mengangguk saja saat jaejoong berniat mengikuti yunho naik kelantai atas.

Tak ada yang melarang mereka untuk tinggal dan tidur didalam kamar yang sama, itu sudah biasa untuk semuanya.

Cklekk...

Pintu kamar terbuka, jaejoong melihat yunho tengah membuka koper itu, koper yang berisi sebagian besar pakaian jaejoong tentu saja.

"aku akan membantu..." yunho mengangkat wajahnya menatap pada jaejoong lalu menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk tunangannya itu.

"siang nanti, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan teman-temanku..." yunho kini memulai pembicaraannya, jaejoong menatapnya meski tangannya sibuk dengan pakaian itu.

"ikut denganmu?" tanya jaejoong memastikan, yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

Itulah pertama kalinya yunho mengajaknya bertemu teman-temannya, jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

"memang kau punya teman?"

"y-ya! jung jaejoong!"

Jaejoong hanya tertawa saat candaannya berhasil membuat yunho geram tak terima, melihat itu yunho pun tak ingin diam saja.

"yun... ahh... yunnie geli... hentikan..." kekeh jaejoong saat tangan yunho menggelitikinya tiba-tiba, yunho semakin menjadi.

"aniya, kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu..." yunho tertawa saat melihat jaejoong yang mulai kelelahan akibat gelitikannya.

"yunnie ouhh..." tubuh jaejoong terhempas keranjang kamar yunho, tubuhnya tepat dibawah tubuh yunho.

Untuk sesaat yunho masih melancarkan gelitikannya sampai keduanya terdiam menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh yunho tepat diantara kedua kaki jaejoong yang ntah sejak kapan terbuka seperti itu.

Namun melihat kegugupan yang terlihat jelas jaejoong sembunyikan membuat yunho merasa terpancing untuk menggoda tunangannya itu.

"ya Tuhan... lihatlah adik kecilmu..." yunho menyentuhnya dengan sengaja membuat namja cantik itu mengerang tertahan.

Tangan yunho bermain-main disana membuat wajah jaejoong memerah menahan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

"yunnie ahh hentikanhh..." jaejoong mendesah dengan wajah memerah lalu dia melepaskan kenikmatannya. Nafasnya tersenggal.

"kau sensitif sekali sayang..." yunho mencium kelopak mata jaejoong yang terlihat terkatup menyetabilkan nafasnya.

"yunhh..." jaejoong bangkit meraih leher yunho dan mengalungkan tangannya disana, dia tersenyum sayu pada tunangannya itu.

"making in love with me, please..."

"as your wish, honey..."

"..."

.

.

.

"jae, kau mendengarku?" jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat suara yunho menyadarkannya dan membuatnya tergagap.

"kau melamun?" tebak yunho padanya, jaejoong lalu terdiam menatapnya.

Hening untuk sesaat sampai...

"yun kita pulang saja" ungkapnya murung setelah tadi yunho mengajaknya menemui teman-temannya yang jaejoong kira teman lama yunho.

Namun nyatanya...

"itu terlalu berbahaya, aku tak ingin melihatmu terlibat dalam pengepungan itu, kau tahu? mereka itu penjahat tingkat internasional" jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap yunho tak setuju.

Teman-teman yunho dikepolisianlah yang yunho kenalkan padanya dan jaejoong sangat tak suka saat yunho menceritakan maksud kedatangannya ke Gwangju.

"aku tak akan berbicara denganmu selama satu bulan jika kau tetap ikut pengepungan itu"

"boo, ini untuk karirku bahkan negara kita" yunho menatap jaejoong untuk menyakinkan namja cantiknya itu.

"pergi saja dan aku pulang sekarang..."

Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas rumah orangtua yunho tersebut tapi dengan harapan jika yunho akan menyusulnya.

"malam ini aku pergi, mengertilah..." yunho menarik lengan jaejoong lalu memeluknya, jaejoong terdiam dengan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"tidak bisakah kau menolak tugasmu itu? bagaimana denganku?" jaejoong tak tahu tapi air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"itu tak seperti tugas pertamaku, aku lebih berpengalaman dari yang kau pikirkan, percaya padaku, arraseo?" yunho menatapnya, jaejoong lalu tertunduk.

"b-baiklah..." pasrahnya akhirnya dengan perasaan tak relanya melepas yunho.

Yunho kemudian menggandeng lengan jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamarnya dilantai atas itu.

"berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati dan pulang tanpa luka..."

"aku berjanji..."

.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu yunho baru saja pergi dan kini tinggalah jaejoong dikamar milik tunangan yang dicintainya itu.

Hanya malam ini dan semuanya selesai, jaejoong menunggu matahari terbit dan membawa yunhonya kembali.

"cepatlah pulang, aku mengkhawatirkanmu..." gumam jaejoong menatap jalanan dibalik jendela.

Rintikan hujan tiba-tiba terlihat disana, itu malah membuat perasaan jaejoong semakin tak tenang, bibirnya tak hentinya memanjatkan do'a untuk tunangannya.

"yunnie-ah, aku akan menunggumu..."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Semua anggota kepolisian khusus itu sudah berbaris ditempatnya masing-masing dengan siap dan memegang senjata.

"kita telah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dalam meracik obat-obat terlarang itu, malam ini kita harus bisa menangkap mereka..."

"siap, komandan..."

Mereka semua tampak kompak termasuk yunho disana dan menatap komandan tertingginya dengan begitu serius. Namun pikirannya seketika melayang.

'tunggulah aku, boo...' batinnya lalu diam-diam menggenggam kalung pemberian jaejoong.

Yunho tak tahu tapi diapun merasakan sesuatu yang berat dalam hatinya, perasaan tak ingin meninggalkan jaejoong meski itu hanya satu malam.

"semuanya siap ke posisi masing-masing dan jalankan tugas sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan" komandan tersebut kembali memberi pengarahan dan membubarkan pasukannya.

Yunho langsung memimpin bawahannya dan menaiki sebuah mobil untuk menuju tempat persembunyian itu.

"tim siwon akan membantu kita dari belakang, kalian jangan segan untuk menembak jika mereka melakukan perlawanan, arraseo?"

"ye, arraseo"

Wajah serius itu terlihat diwajah yunho yang kokoh, otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana dia menangkap para penyelundup narkoba itu tanpa banyak terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Dua jam telah berlalu sampai yunho dan timnya tiba dipedalaman hutan.

Setelah mengintai dan memastikan tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya, yunho dan empat bawahannya turun dengan membawa pistol masing-masing.

Tanpa suara yunho mengarahkan bawahannya untuk berpencar dan mengelabui penjaga yang tengah berjaga-jaga itu.

Bughh...

Yunho berhasil melumpuhkan satu penjaga lalu masuk diikuti dengan satu bawahannya yang turut serta mengekorinya dibelakang.

Suara gaduh itu terdengar didalam ruangan itu sampai yunho menendang pintu itu lalu menodongkan pistolnya.

"angkat tangan kalian, kami dari kepolisian Seoul" yunho mengacungkan senjatanya dan membuat ruangan itu hening seketika.

"kalian terkepung, menyerahlah..."

Yunho mendekat kearah namja dengan perangai tak baik yang menurutnya adalah pemimpin pembuatan obat itu. Tangannya masih mengacungkan pistol itu.

Namun...

Srett...

Bughh...

Namja itu lebih dulu menendang pistol yunho hingga terjatuh lalu melarikan diri membiarkan semua pegawainya yang tersisa ikut memberontak.

Perkelahian itupun tak terelakan lagi, yunho kemudian mengambil pistolnya kembali dan mengejar pimpinan peracikan itu.

"ya!" yunho mengejar namja tadi bahkan sudah memberikan tembakan peringatan namun hasilnya nihil.

Kejar-kejaran itu terus terjadi hingga memakan waktu, namja itu mengatur nafasnya lalu dia berbalik menatap yunho. Disebuah tempat dengan bangkai truk kontener dimana-mana.

"baiklah, aku menyerah..." namja tadi mengangkat tangannya, yunho masih tetap waspada mengacungkan pistolnya lalu menghampiri namja itu.

Nafas keduanya terlihat memburu, malampun semakin senyap dan bahkan kini hanya ada yunho dan namja itu saja yang terlihat disana.

Saat itu juga yunho langsung mengeluarkan sebuah borgol ditangannya bermaksud untuk memborgol namja itu sampai...

"SEKARANG!"

Dorr...

Sebuah tembakan tepat menggores dilengan yunho, beruntung karena yunho cepat bergerak hingga peluru yang dimaksudkan untuk menembus dijantungnya itu gagal.

"itulah akibatnya jika bermain-main dengan kami cihh..." namja itu menyeringai lalu disana muncullah beberapa kawanan namja tadi yang tadi mengintai.

"shiitt!" yunho mendecak kemudian dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yunho menembakan puluru pistolnya kearah mereka.

Dorr...

Dorr...

Dorrr...

Baku tembak itu kini terjadi, bukan antara yunho saja namun bawahan yunho dan tim siwon ikut membantu penyerangan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu tepat menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari dan semuanya baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yg panjang yang diberikan komandannya itu.

"yunho, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya siwon menghampirinya, yunho mengangguk.

"dimana kunci motornya?" kali ini yunho yang bertanya, bawahan siwon memang ada yang menggunakan motor malam itu. Siwon melemparkan kunci motor itu pada yunho.

"lukamu?"

"tak apa, aku harus segera pulang..."

Brrmmmm...

Yunho menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, diabaikannya rasa sakit akibat goresan peluru dilengannya.

Pikirannya hanya satu...

Kim jaejoong - tunangannya yang kini tengah menunggunya dengan perasaan khawatirnya.

Kecepatan motor itu semakin ditingkatkannya. Ditariknya gas motor itu hingga full dan membelah jalanan malam itu. Pikirannya hanya satu nama itu - jaejoong.

Yunho menarik gas motornya tanpa berniat untuk menguranginya sedikitpun, tujuannya saat ini yaitu pergi menemui jaejoong dan menenangkannya.

Dipacunya motor itu dengan kencang, sangat kencang hingga...

'jaejoong-ah...' mata yunho membulat saat sebuah truk besar datang dari arah kanan pertigaan itu dan...

.

.

.

**Ditempat itu...**

Namja cantik itu telah terjaga dalam tidurnya meski awalnya begitu sulit untuk memejamkan matanya.

"..nghh..." lenguhan kecil itu terdengar dibibir cherry-nya saat dirasakannya sapuan halus tepat dipipinya.

Matanya perlahan terbuka dan...

"yunnie? aku menunggumu..." tak percayanya lalu bangun dan memeluk sosok tampan itu dengan sangat erat.

"kau tahu rasanya aku akan mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu..." tangan jaejoong masih memeluk namja tampannya itu.

Namun jaejoong terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan saat tak ada jawaban apapun atau suara apapun yang dilontarkan yunho - tunangannya.

"yunnie-ah..." jaejoong menangkupkan wajahnya dikedua pipi yunho, yunho kemudian menyentuh tangan jaejoong itu, dia tersenyum.

Senyuman tertampan yang pernah jaejoong lihat diwajah yunho yang kini bahkan terlihat amat tenang.

Disana jaejoong pun menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu memeluk yunho kembali, tak lama sampai pelukan itu merenggang dan jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir yunho mulai mendekat padanya.

Chu~

Hangat, nyaman, dan tenang...

Sapuan bibir itu begitu memabukannya, air mata jaejoong mengalir saking bahagianya dia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

"aku mencintaimu, yunnie, selamanya..."

"..."

.

.

.

Brakk...

Duaarrrr...

Suara ledakan itu terdengar begitu keras bahkan langsung mengepulkan asal didua kendaraan yang saling bertabrakan itu.

Tubuh namja tampan itu terlempar dan terhempas dengan keras ke aspal, seketika genangan darah itu mengalir disana. Nyala api terlihat membumbung tinggi.

Keadaan sepi nan gelap dijalanan itu kini diwarnai dengan ledakan dan api yang menyulut tinggi bahkan membakar habis kendaraan tersebut.

Hembusan nafas itu semakin melemah.

'j-jaejoong-ah...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

FF selingan ^-^ ngantuk! see yaa...


End file.
